


Extra Credit

by donniefuckingdarko



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniefuckingdarko/pseuds/donniefuckingdarko
Summary: When Blaine is failing Spanish, Schue comes up with a way he can gain the A+ he desires.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Will Schuester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Extra Credit

Quick Notes- This is my first time writing from a 1st person perspective! If it's something you wanna see more just let me know :) )

"Blaine? Blaine!" 

I snapped out of my daydream.

"Yeah, Mr Schue?"

"I need to see you after class. This is the 3rd spanish quiz you have failed now."

Honestly, I almost died. I am a model student, failing quizzes isnt in my blood. But whenever i'm in spanish class all I can do is stare at Mr Schue's body- especially his bulge. I swear he stands that way on purpose to get my attention sometimes..

The Bell rang and its almost like the class ran out as quick as they could. I just awkwardly sat at my desk, hoping that i wasn't about to be kicked out of the class for failing.

"What is up with you Blaine?"

I just shrugged, looking at Mr Schue with my puppy dog eyes- hoping he would let me off. "I guess I just can't concentrate in your class. I'm doing well in all my other classes. In fact- this is the only class im not getting A+s in." i explained as he scratched at my head.

"Well something has to be done Blaine. We need to come up with a way that you can pass this class."

"Anything.. Sir." I said nervously. Damn, is he purposely bending over hid desk like that just to tease me. "i'll do anything for that A+" I said as i bit the top of my pen. 

Do i have to seduce him to pass the class? Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me..

Schue stood up straight slowly and walked over to the door. "Maybe i should lock this while we come up with a solution"

Fuck, he's totally flirting with me. "That.. that's a good idea"

He then walked to his desk and leaned against it. i stood up and walked over to him. "maybe.." i hesitated. "maybe this might work?" I asked as i slowly placed my hand over his crotch. 

He looked at me deep in the eyes. "And that's what you want?" he asked me 

I nodded slowly as he placed his hand on my cheek- caressing my face as he smiled. I then got on my tip toes to lean up and kiss him. he bent down, grabbing my ass in his hands as he kissed me. 

"I've seen you eyeing my up in class" i told him with a grin.

"Oh please, you've been staring at my bulge all semester" Schue laughed and kissed me again.

I dropped to my knees and began to unbuckle his belt, unzipped his trousers and pulled his underwear to his ankles.

I looked at him- with the cutest eyes i could and slowly took his dick into my mouth. He wasn't hard yet, but after half a minute- he couldn't be any harder. i moved my head slowly up and down. How could he taste so good? does he cover this in chocolate? I looked up to see him moaning while looking down at me. He looked so loving. Almost made me want to be his boyfriend.. but no- that would be weird..

I jerked him off while keeping my mouth at his tip. His hands wondered through my gelled hair- now making it all messy. he then lifted me up from the floor and sat me on his desk. I moaned from the sudden movements and he moaned back, keeping his hands over my hips. 

"Let's get you out of these clothes" he said softly as he kissed at my neck. He quickly unbuttoned my trousers and removed them in one quick move- almost like he's did this before. he then lifted my polo shirt over my head so now i was just sitting in my underwear on his desk. he left more kissed on my neck before taking off my jock strap. I was so hard in that moment. He then dropped to his knees and returned the favour- sucking my dick- and god, was he amazing at it. he had definitely did this before. 

After a few more minutes i felt myself coming closer to my climax. "Mr schue.. I mean Will" calling him that felt weird.. "I'm gonna cum" I laughed.

"Do you want me to stop? Or how about i make you cum now and again later" he smirked and continued- already knowing what my answer would be. He went even better- using his tongue now. Is there anything he can't do? 

I tightened my legs around his shoulders before moaning. I felt my entire load squirt into his mouth. "mmm" i quivered. "You're so fucking good at this. Clearly i'm not the first dude you've fucked" i mentioned and he rose, wiping his chin and swallowing what i had left.

"This isn't fucking. This is love making" He said

"As loving and sweet as that is, it is also cringey, schuester" i said and we both laughed. 

"Come on then- on your front boy. Gimme that ass" he said, and i simply obeyed. lying on my chest.

"Yes, Sir" I joked and he spread me open. With a small moan released, i then felt his mouth press in against my cheeks and i felt his tongue against my asshole. "fuckk" I moaned out as i gripped onto the desk. 

Is this really happening? Am i really /finally/ being fuvked by Mr Schue? If i wake up and this is a dream, i'm gonna be mad. 

"Ready?" I heard him ask as he left his hand firmly gripping at my ass cheek.

"Always" I responded with a deep breath. 

I then felt a wet finger push against my ass. He was using his spit to lube me up - thoughtful.

He then softly rested his hands on my hips before pushing himself in. 

"Agh-" I moaned as i felt the tip. 

"it's alright" he moaned out as he left wet kissed on my back before pushing his entire dick into me. 

I lost my breath for a second as i pushed my face into the desk. 

"mhm, so good" I whispered

"you like it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms under my stomach. 

"love it" i replied with a snigger before he began to pick up the pace.

I moaned at each lustful thrust and every time Will moaned it made my dick rise even harder. Something about will right now was so fucking hot.

After a couple more minutes he gripped at my neck and pulled me from the table. I moaned harshly at the force around my neck. he had suddenly become so rough and forceful. And it somehow made me even hornier. He forced some kisses onto my mouth before pushing me against the wall and slamming my face right onto the window. Why werent the curtains closed/ Thank god school is over so no one is outside looking in.

As i was pushed against the wall i felt the older teacher shove his entire length back inside of me and i let out a high pitch moan of pleasure before he went fast and hard on my ass. Gripping at one shoulder, and the other hand gripping at my hair- it was obvious Schue had suddenly decided for aggressive sex. As he fucked me as hard as he could, I felt his hand move under me and grab my dick. He quickly jerked me off until he felt me close. 

"It's gonna haoppen.. again" I cried out before he went even faster, with a tight grip forced around my dick. I soon squirted my load up the window. I squinted my eyes shut as i felt my orgasm pass through my body. Once i opened my eyes, I saw the sight of one Finn Hudson sitting on the bench suddenly across from the window.

"uhh.."

"Leave him" Schue smirked. "Horny little bastard likes watching us" he continued and laughed. 

Although, an invasion to our privacy- it was kind of hot someone watching us. It almost made me ask if schue and finn had sex before- but i didnt wanna ask in case it wasnt my business.

"i'm so close, Blaine" he groaned out in a husky voice and i almost came a 3rd time just from his moans. 

he pushed me flat against the window for the final few minutes. he pulled my hair backso my head tilted back and he left some sweet kisses on my lips.

Without even warning me, I felt his warm load fill my ass up. With each one of his hot moans, i moaned back. "mhm, so hot sir" i mentioned and he growled and slapped my ass. 

I soon saw Finn making weird faces and closing his eyes- the kid was jerking off while watching us and he had also just finished. 

Schue smirked and then shut the blinds before moving me over to the desk where he lay me down and kissed me. He then opened his drawer and got out a butt plug. he quickly pushed it inside me and i moaned.

"Whats that for?" i scream out with a laugh

"I have a kink for leaving my cum in guys for hours. SO you have to promise me you'll keep that in until midnight" he whispered and stroked at my hair, kissing my neck a little.

"I promise" i smiled and stood up, beginning to put my clothes back on. 

"So, did i get that A+?" I asked as i buttoned my jeans.

"A+? No- You've passed the whole class" he replied and moved over to the window and wiped the cum off it and licked at his fingers. 

I quickly ran over and left a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" i said and he nodded slowly before slapping at my ass again. "see ya" he said before i skipped out the classroom.


End file.
